


Icha Icha and Prejudice: The Book Club

by TheOwlsBride



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Books, Classical References, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi Has Feelings, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humor, Lemon, Literature, Love, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Hatake Kakashi, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Jane Austen, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlsBride/pseuds/TheOwlsBride
Summary: Kakashi makes the mistake of giving Sakura a well deserved holidays against her own will. Sakura doesn´t know what to do with her free time, and the Hokage is really interested in it. So an idea strikes him like lightning. They both decide to form a book club, One is going to read Icha Icha and the other one Pride and Prejudice. What will come of it?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. A storm is coming

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own Naruto, Pride and Prejudice, or nothing that I can refer to here; I´m just a sad loser

Kakashi was sitting at his office as he had been in the last few years. He was surrounded by scrolls, archives, books and papers, each with a little yellow post-it with three words repeated all over them like a mantra: 'Pending of revision.' Shikamaru was really trying himself to make the Hokage understand of the importance of reading all those documents. The hasty handwriting of the Nara Boy was all over the place trying to catch Kakashi's attention like a reminder that the day that he would sign something without reading it, declaring the Fifth Great War was around the corner. Still, even with his apparent laziness, attention deficit, oblivion and contrary to the opinion of many, Kakashi, truth to be told, was an excellent Hokage. Even against his own predictions and his reluctance to accept the job, Konoha was in one of its best moments: peace reigned in the village, they had a good and constant economic growth and political relations with the rest of the towns and nations flourished day by day after each Diplomatic missions that he attended. Although he hated them inside, he turned out to be quite charming and convincing in person with the rest of the neighbouring leaders, successfully carrying out every meeting, conversation, business deal or whatever.  
Kakashi was proud of himself. Proud, but bored and tired. He hated all the office work that separated him from his precious, apparently non-existent free time. Kakashi wasn't able to train, go out on missions more interesting than politics or competing with his one-sided eternal rival, who even in his actual state, was always up to a good challenge, and Kakashi respected him for that. But above all, he had no time for his precious Icha Icha, he was forced to read them more and more sporadically, or secretly for that matter while pretending to read an official document. It was killing him. Not that Kakashi was obsessed with those books, no, at least not that much, he was not a perv, contrary to what people could think. The real thing for Kakashi was that after all these years, so much suffering, war and blood bath, those books, always remain the same. They had a story in them. There were more levels to discover besides the erotic parts, wich in Kakashi's opinion, though exciting, thrilling and tempting, weren't the highlights of Jirayia's best sellers. In those books, he was able to found the romance, the love, the fun and the relationships that he could not afford himself in his own personal life. Not because he didn't like the idea of having a partner, of course he did: a wonderful, strong woman. A woman who can accompany him in every mission but independent enough like to spend time making her own decisions, following her own path, challenging and defiance, but sweet and beautiful at the same time. He wasn't the type of man that wanted a wife to wait for him at home with dinner ready at 9, dressed for the occasion, and just willing to listen to whatever he had to say; a woman who over time only took care of their children (whom he was not even sure if he ever wanted to have), and who eventually abandons all her dreams just to be the wife of Mr Right. Unfortunately, there were not many women like that in Konoha. If they were not a Kunoichi, they were housewives or future housewives to be. And if they were Kunoichis, most of them were already married, very young or very ambitious, and ambition did not get along with Kakashi. More than one girl approached him in the past trying to turn him into a trophy or make it faster to the top on their shinobi path. Kakashi had been able to read them from the first moment, and although it was not what he wanted for his future, he was not a saint. He had learned to enjoy the advantages of being Kakashi Hatake, but sooner than later, he got bored, and for a while now he had left all those games sideways to take refuge in his precious books. Not that in Icha Icha women were presented as he preferred them, but fiction was one thing he could indulge himself with, and reality was another. There was no complication in those books, no real suffering, not disappointment, and definitely not pink-haired former students to adore and admire in secret and for sure not a Lady Tsunade yelling at him 'go for her, you fool.'  
Kakashi knew that Sakura was single and that her life was dedicated to her work. For a time he and the Godaime had the habit of meeting a couple of times a week to talk about important matters in the village. But the truth was that between glass and glass of sake, they both ended up talking about more trivial topics and even about their lives. In those talks, Kakashi learned from Tsunade's own words, that Sakura had developed a kind of adoration and infatuation towards him. At the same time, he had confessed that he felt the same for the girl, but he would not do anything about it since it seems entirely out of place. For God's sake, they had been working together for longer than he could remember, and any advance in the wrong direction could break all boundaries. Tsunade always ended these conversations angrily telling him that he was a complete idiot for letting the only woman who could ever make him happy scape and that he, in turn, was an egotistic man who denied Sakura the same happiness. Kakashi wasn't so convinced. So like that, things were what they were, and the Six Hokage was quite content with them. Kakashi was no fool. He was pretty capable of noticing that something was going on with Sakura: the little flirtings, the innocent innuendos, a lingering touch longer than necessary. The signs were there, but that doesn't mean that they have to take another step and turn all that tension in something real.  
Kakashi's and Sakura's relationship changed over the years smoothly, just like a river flow. For some time, the pink-haired girl was just that, a kid, a student, the sweet and temperamental little Sakura. Then she became the strong teenager full of determination under the wing of the Godaime, and that was something to respect. Finally, Sakura blossomed in one of the most wonderful women he ever knew. Beautiful, intelligent, strong, subtle, tender, but terrible irritating at times, and he love that. And he had the feeling that Sakura felt quite the same about him, but again, taking everything to another level was something he was not going to consent. What would people think? What would everyone say about Sakura? What would happen to their relationship if things went wrong? He very much preferred this kind of annoying silent game between them than nothing at all. At least they were close friends, they see each other every day, talk for hours, and it was ok. It was much more bearable to have Sakura in this way than not having her at all. So brave in battle and so coward in life.  
Kakashi sighed, turning his attention back to all the paperwork over his desk. The sun was setting over Konoha, but it was a different kind of sunset. A storm was coming, a huge one and the sun was hidden behind the heavy clouds,  
omens of a rain that would not stop for days, which was really unusual in the village but even regarding the weather the times were changing.  
A rumble of thunder echoed across the sky, Kakashi couldn't tell if it was actually a natural phenomenon or the noise of his office door being slammed with all the fury against the wall. Yes, a storm was coming, and Kakashi had utterly forgotten about it.  
"Thre weeks Kakashi? Three Weeks?" the Hokage didn't look up from his papers "What the hell were you thinking?"  
"Oh, Sa Ku Ra" he started leaving his pen on the desk and crossing his arms "Please come in, the door is open" he wasn't mad, he was just beginning to have some fun after all "Why don't you take a seat".  
"Kakashi, what were you thinking? Three weeks is too much" Sakura answered, still mad and with her voice a little bit too pitchy.  
"No Sensei? No Hokage Sama today" he leaned over his desk eyeing Sakura from under the Hokage's hat "You must be really mad"  
"Well..." Sakura recoiled "yes, but wouldn't you?" Finally, she took a seat at the desk in front of him.  
"I would be delighted, but I can see that is not your case." Kakashi removed his hat, it was so annoying after all.  
"Hokage Sama, three weeks are too much." There she was, calmer now.  
"It's not what Shizune told me" he began lifting his hand to make Sakura stop talking, "your sempai told me that the last week you almost faint of tiredness. That you have been working nearly 24/7 for the last few months, and I can see for myself that you lost weight" he spoke eyeing her, Sakura blushed "So I think, as your Hokage, as you named me yourself that three weeks is a fair and necessary amount of time for taking a holiday." He finished knowingly.  
"I don't need three weeks, Kakashi" Sakura tried to spoke in the most calmly way she knew "I'm fine, completely fine" Sakura leaned closer to the silver-haired man in front of her putting her hands over his. Kakashi relaxed in her touch, and for a moment he forgot what they were talking about. Sakura got him where she wanted "You know I'm well sensei" Kakashi looked her in the eyes, and he was about to fall in her charms, but the black bags under them brought him back to reality.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, not this time. The decision is already taken. From now on and during three weeks, you are free of your duties."  
"You are insufferable." Sakura grunted.  
"And you like me for that" Kakashi answered turning back to sign some papers, smirking under his mask.  
"Yeah..." Sakura breath "but, what would I do? It's too much free time."  
"I don't know Sa Ku Ra. What do you do in your free time?" The Hokage look at her again, interested in her free time.  
"Work?" She said almost shy.  
"Come on..." Sakura now has all his attention "don't tell me that you don't go out, that you don't have dates, that you don't travel, that you don't sunbathe or go to spring baths from time to time." Kakashi was amazed, but the part that interested him the most was the dating part, it was vital like breathing for him to know whether or not Sakura had dates with any of the men in the village.  
"I don't..." Sakura was ashamed "I don't do anything like that, Sensei" and suddenly she looked fragile and pure and perfect.  
"Well, a good time to start then" Kakashi concluded, and he suddenly noted his own stupidity, "but you don't have to do all at the same time, baby steps. For example, you may leave the dating thing for some other holidays."  
"Look at you Sensei" Now she was being the teasing Sakura, there were so many levels in her "all so jealous."  
"I'm not..." Kakashi tried to defend himself.  
"It's ok, Kakashi. I don't date" she said, biting her lower lip in thoughts "Nobody likes a girlfriend who spends to much time with sick people". Kakashi only hum.  
"Well, Sakura, you will have to think about what to do with this precious time given to you." The storm in his office was apparently fading away. Outside, not so much.  
"With this weather, it will be hard to decide" Sakura sighed in defeat "what were you doing anyway? can I help you?" maybe she could trick Kakashi and do some work after all, even if it wasn't exactly her work.  
"You're not going to win this time Sakura, not even if the idea of having you here reading all these documents is tempting as hell." God, he was smart.  
Sakura remained seated at the desk in silence, observing the man who once was her sensei and now was like a boss and the village leader.  
She observed his features, his movements, his concentration, and she lost herself in his hands that came and went around the desk most elegantly and slowly possible. Suddenly, she fixed her gaze on the little orange book calling her from under a folder. This piqued her interest. What was it that Kakashi liked so much about those perverted books that distorted true love and intrapersonal relationships?  
"Anything you like, Sa Ku Ra?" Kakashi asked, raising his brow without looking at her.  
"You are still reading those books." She said disapprovingly.  
"As always, yes." He simply answered.  
"I don't understand how a grown-up man enjoys reading those ridiculous and perverted books."  
"You would be highly surprised if you give them a chance." Kakashi stated, leaning back on his chair.  
"I hardly doubt it" Sakura responded imitating his posture.  
After a moment of silence, Kakashi spoke again.  
"You know what, Sakura?" Fun in his voice "It just came to me an excellent idea for your holidays." The smirk under his mask was enormous, he was so enjoying this.  
"I'm listening." Sakura's voice was trembling.  
"You are going to read Icha Icha, and I'm going to read your favourite book, and then we can exchange opinions." He was ecstatic.  
"No way Sensei, I'm not going to read those terrible and misogynist books of yours." Sakura was angry, ashamed, surprised.  
"Maa, Sakura, don't be so hard, you don't know if they are misogynist or not" Kakashi dismissed Sakura's disqualifications quickly "or is it that you are afraid of liking them too much? Because let me tell you, I'm not afraid of dying of boredom with your book if that helps you in having a more satisfying free time". He was teasing her in all his glory, and she was blushing like a tomato. She hated him.  
"Are you telling me that we are forming a book club with only two members?" Against her own good judgment, Sakura was about to say yes.  
"Two really VIP members Sakura." He assured.  
"And I choose a book for you?" She asked again  
"The one you want, yes." Kakashi waited for her answer patiently. This was going to be absolutely hilarious. After some minutes, she spoke again.  
"Ok, but nobody needs to know about this. Is our secret" Sakura started pointing with a menacing finger to Kakashi's face.  
"My mouth is sealed" He assured her.  
"It's a deal then." She finished extended her hand to shake Kakashi's in agreement.  
"It's a deal," He said also shaking her hand "You can take the book home with you now. It's getting late, and it's already raining." He finished de conversation.  
"Tomorrow morning you will have the book here in your office Hokage Sama, and I hope you enjoyed," Sakura spoke walking to the door leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. 

"I hope that too, Sa Ku Ra." He whispered with a smile.


	2. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know, nothing is mine

Sakura arrived at her apartment late that night. She was still made a rage with Kakashi. What the hell was he thinking? And that little bitch dress as a lamb, her Sempai, the one she trusted the most, at least at work, Shizune, how dare she talked to the Hokage and request a three weeks recess just because the last week she suffered from a little and perfectly normal pressure drop? It was unspeakable. Sakura felt betrayed by Shizune, surely Tsunade Sama would never do to her something like that. And what about that shit of losing weight? What did Kakashi mean with that? Sakura always has been thin, with right muscles, a body well shape in the correct places thanks to years of training but saying, she was too skinny was way out of the line. It was true that in the last time part of her clothes seemed too big for her, but maybe it was due more to a healthy diet, exercise or who knows what, that something to do with fatigue. No, Kakashi had no idea what he was talking about, and yet he took the liberty of looking her up and down like an endangered specimen and releasing her from her obligations for three weeks just because of a few rumours and a few pounds less. Such a childish, stubborn and insufferable man her Hoka... the Hokage was.  
Sakura arrived at her apartment late and soaked from head to toes, and she hated it. This hideous storm was strong enough like to last a few long days, and she felt exactly like that: angry, furious, with the ability to unleash a tempest that would ravage the village especially the Hokage Tower for the entire three weeks in which she would not be working. She needed to calm down because right now in her satchel was another problem that she would have to solve, an issue that she got herself into because she couldn't just accept a simple vacation. Sakura knew then that she just needed to stop talking in Kakashi's office, she shouldn't have played with fire and accept her destiny stoically. But no, she had to show interest even if it was for a brief moment in that hideous book, and respond willingly to a challenge which she was sure she couldn't win, just to see a tiny invisible smile full of pride and joy in Kakashi's masked mouth. Sakura was losing her mind, and she knew pretty well who was the culprit. Actually, they were two culprits now: Hatake Kakashi and Icha Icha.  
After a long shower, a hot meal, and the laundry done Sakura sat in her coach to think how to proceed during these weeks. The infamous book resting on the coffee table was a terrible reminder of what she had just agreed to, but against what she said in that office, she decided not to read it. After all, Sakura was sure that she can give her opinion base in her good judgement about what she already knew about Jiraiya and what people say about his writing, so yes, she was ready to lie a bit.

**_Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt_ **

  
The sound of her cellphone vibrating inside the satchel took her out of her content. Sure, Ino was willing and able to talk for a while about her blossoming relationship with Sai.

  
**_Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt_ **

  
Resigned Sakura left her comfortable position of denial and took her phone. However, the message was not what was expected.  
_H. Kakashi: I hope you already chose a book for me, Sakura. Otherwise, you are the only one who is going to have some fun after all._

Unbelievable, this man was unbelievable. She didn't answer.

  
**_Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt_ **  
**_H. Kakashi: BTW, did you start reading your homework like the good girl you are?_ **

What was wrong with him? First, this ridiculous idea of the book club, then the book exchange, and those texts. She was annoyed, but deep down inside she was also thrilled, she read the last message again: 'like a good girl.' Was she a good girl? a bad one? Just a girl? He was messing with her, or were they messing with each other instead? She typed her answer nervously and waited almost without breathing his response.

**_Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt_ **  
**_H. Kakashi: You made me laugh, Sakura. I'll be waiting, the time is ticking and three weeks is not that much. Good read and good dreams._ **

For Sakura, three weeks were a lot, but now she felt a little more content. She gave him a vague answer, hi didn't ask much and now she was in front of the endeavour to find him a good book to read. A book, of course, that can cause to him, not only a significant amount of pain in the ass but also tons of hours and hours of boredom. So with that thought in mind, she began to browse her library. She ran her fingers down the spines of all the books she had inherited from her father, an avid reader who had always preferred reading inside the house than spending time in the open air. Sakura still couldn't know where her passion for the ninja path came from. Even today her father, month after month, as a gift every time he visited her, left a new book on the coffee table that Sakura quickly placed in the library where they have to wait to be read when she had time. Not that she had never read any, on the contrary, only that now she found fewer and fewer opportunities to do so due to work. Ironically, now that her vacation was beginning, instead of reading her father's books, she was condemned to read Icha Icha, the book with the most dubious reputation that could exist.  
She turned back to the shelves. She found Don Quixote, the right choice, Cervantes tale of the deranged gentleman who turns knight-errant, tilts at windmills and battles with sheep in the service of the lady of his dreams, Dulcinea del Toboso. Yes, a great story about chivalry, romance, and why not, also madness. But as soon as Sakura thought this one was a perfect choice, she realized that it could amaze Kakashi, after all, is the story of a warrior, crazy or not. Her second choice was not other than the Ulysses, yes, James Joyce was the correct one. Then again, a masterpiece or not, it was a mundane story, speaking of everyday things, written in the most intricate and witty way, which would definitely catch Kakashi's attention from the first sentence. This was hard.  
Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, why couldn't she find the perfect book to annoyed the always proud, infuriating, and sometimes unreachable Hatake Kakashi? And just like that an idea stroke her.  
She took the book in her hands, she caressed it with devotion. Sakura loved Pride and Prejudice, it had been the book that had accompanied her throughout her adolescence and adulthood. Pride and Prejudice had taught her what was expected of a woman but also what was not. Everything that love meant, and how she had to look for it and that sometimes a word was worth more than a thousand acts. Pride and Prejudice was her bedside book, it had taught her the balance between one and the other, and although sometimes she did not know which way she leaned the most, she always knew that she acted knowing the consequences of each act. Sakura had the possibility of imagining that she could be Elizabeth, but she could also be Mr Darcy, which filled her completely. Sakura was the one who decided about her life, her ways and her actions, without forgetting that one day, she would indeed find a suitable love around the corner, no matter how difficult things got.  
She took the book in her hands and had to make a decision: would she buy a new copy for the Hokage or would she hand him hers, filled with footnotes, personal annotations, and underlined sentences? Would she allow Kakashi to catch glimpses of her thoughts and feelings? Sakura directed her gaze to the orange book on the coffee table. Icha Icha belonged to Kakashi, and he had offered it to her unceremoniously, without suspicion, and only God knows what things he had done with it, but far from feeling disgusted about it, Sakura felt that Kakashi gave her part of his being, part of who he was, and part of his most intrinsic thoughts, and coming from him, it was something to value. Finally, Sakura decided to give Kakashi her own copy. The Hokage would have in his office the book chosen for the challenge by the next morning, the game would start tomorrow.

Kakashi entered his office earlier than usual, something that he could not identify had caused him to get up earlier than expected, and instead of wandering the streets of Konoha under such a terrible storm, he headed straight for the Hokage tower. On his desk, a package wrapped in red paper was waiting for him with a small sign that was clearly not one of the reminders that Shikamaru used to leave him. It merely said: _ **'Will you be. Darcy or Mr Wikham?'**_  
Kakashi couldn't help but smile, now Sakura had him captivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is starting, I decided to update today again because probably the next update is going to be the next weekend cause I have some heavy work to do. I really hope you all like this story and this chapter.  
> let me tell you something, I don´t know how long this fic is going to be but I hope you stay with me and enjoy the ride as I enjoy writing. I also know you are there, so don´t be shy, please? talk to me, it´s refreshing to have feedback.  
> I love you all.


	3. Who the Hell are Darcy and Wickham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing at all.

Kakashi took the red packaged in his hands, taking in serious consideration the words written on it. The handwriting was smooth and tidy, each letter drew there in black with surgical accuracy. It was unmistakable that the lettering belonged to Sakura, so neat, so clear, so beautiful. " _ **Will you be Darcy or Mr Wikham?**_ " It was a clear invitation. If he wanted to know who these two people were, he would have to read the book.

He pondered the gift's weight and size with his hand before opening; apparently, it wasn't to lo long. It seemed to him that Sakura was playing nice with him. She could just choose a book as long as Konoha's history, but instead, she offered him the possibility of reading what? Three or four hundred pages? Definitely, she was becoming softer, ah maturity, she was getting there, and she was doing it in the most perfect ways, suddenly, he was glad that he wasn't that old yet. Actually, he felt like he was in a great moment: young and stronger than any good active shinobi and old enough like to understand life. Yes, perfect timing, but he also reminded himself that the thing with Sakura, was just that, a thing, a flirt. A game they both enjoyed until one day it could be over. But there was no reason to worry about that right now.

Kakashi didn't tear apart the red paper immediately, he took his time to ponder it a bit more while looking for his new cellphone. He hated that devilish device. Since the telephone signals, and with them the damn internet had reached Konoha, they had turned the village into an unstoppable tide of unlimited communications that could occur in the most diverse places. If he went out for a drink with Genma, for example, the always senbon user could spend the whole night texting with girls he got online. Instead, Guy used to make videos that he posted on the internet talking about eternal youth and giving self-help advice. Naruto kept texting him, asking when he would be ready to become the next Hokage and sending pictures of Hinata and her future motherhood, or funny dog and cat jokes. And so one day, one of the most elusive members of Konoha, despite his current position, became engulfed in modernity and massive connectivity, even with the other villages and nations. Yes, he hated, but at the same time, it was an excellent way of being in touch with people without the extreme necessity of meeting them face to face.

With all that said, he also had to recognise with a smile only visible for him, that it was the funniest way of pestering Sakura around building a lovely tension between them that rocked like waves between love and hate in the most amusing ways. So he texted her.

_**9:30: Morning Sakura, Thank you for the gift, I didn't open it yet, But I'm the most intrigue, Who are these Darcy and Whickham?** _

He sent the message and waited for the answer, he patiently took a seat at his desk and started checking the foulders in front of him. Nothing seemed too important like to take care of at that moment, so he requested Shikamaru not to be bothered during the day while waiting for an answer. Rather sooner than later, he would have to start reading that book if he wanted to be the best participant of the exclusive two members book club. Sakura's response wasn't coming, the day outside was terrible, the rain didn't stop since yesterday, and it looked like it wasn't to end soon. Where would she be? Kakashi really hoped for her well, that she wasn't working, because this time he would get mad, outraged. The vacation thing had been an order, and despite his generosity, his good disposition, his humility, his patience and his weakness for Sakura, he was the Hokage, and an order was an order. After all, it was for the good of the girl who only knew how to work.

So he texted her again, putting aside his pride and how desperate he might sound. In other circumstances, he could have waited whole days for an answer. He was not one of those who lived glued to the phone, responding instantly or pending of notifications and contrary to what they might say it was not snobbery instead a kind of an unconscious aloofness. Still, considering the circumstances, it was his right to be a bit pushy.

_**10:15: Oi, Sakura, where are you? all ready too immerse in your lecture?** _

He started removing the red paper from the book. The revealed was a slow process, almost ceremonial, like undressing her... it. The book was old, not old enough like to be a relic but it wasn't a new copy. Sakura gave him her own book as he did, what was inside of it was a mystery. He was intrigued by the title: Pride and Prejudice, no image in the cover, just a silky, velvety green hardcover, with golden letters stamped on them. Kakashi flicked through the pages from beginning to end as if to get a first idea of what the book implied, but apparently, it did not reveal anything. He had to start at the beginning.

**Chapter 1: It's a truth universally stated that an unmarried guy in possession of an awesome fortune should be in want of a wife. However little acknowledged the feelings or perspectives of the sort of guy can be on his first getting into a neighbourhood, this reality is so well fixed inside the minds of the encircling families, that he's considered the rightful property of someone or different in their daughters.**

So the book was an apology to what? Single men? Single women? Healthy people? It wasn't what Kakashi was expecting from Sakura.

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**10:30: H.Sakura: Sleeping Kakashi, holidays, remember?** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**10:30 : H.Sakura: You will have to read to find out. Don't be so impatient.**_

_**10:31 H. Sakura: I haven't started yet. Why so eager in perverting my mind?** _

So that was all after all. Sakura was just sleeping, so much worry for nothing. Kakashi should have known better. After all, the pink-haired girl was a good girl. But the truth was that he wasn't pleased about the situation. For no reason, he was upset. First, even if she was on vacations, she could have answered earlier, why to sleep late if she didn't spend the whole night reading? Second, why didn't she start reading? And finally, what was this book she gave her without any information? She wasn't playing fair. At least Sakura had an idea of what Icha Icha was about.

**_10:35, What makes you think that your mind is not already perverted?_ **

Suddenly, the texting was more interesting than Pride and Prejudice, who was left behind in less than a minute.

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**10:38 H. Sakura: Trust me, sensei, I know my mind and is not as perverted as yours.** _

Kakashi laughed.

_**10:38: You are accepting though that even if your mind is not perverted as mine...** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**10:39: H. Sakura: Arghhh... What do you want?** _

_**10:40: So many things...** _

_**10:40: But for starters, I would love to hear why you haven't started with your part of our exciting endeavour, then I would love you to explain to me what this book is about.** _

The answer didn't come fast, and Kakashi turned his view back to the book. He caressed once more the cover, and then something caught his attention. In most of the pages, there were sidenotes and underlined sentences. Did Sakura used that book at school, or was it something else? Maybe, those notes were more interesting than the story itself. He could perhaps decipher more from her than he had ever expected. Yes, he was smart after all, and he patted himself in the back for that.

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**10:50: H. Sakura: Sensei, please, give me a break. Let me wash my face and have a cup of coffee first. Then we can discuss anything you like. I didn't start reading because I was thinking of you** **10:50 H. Sakura: I mean, I was thinking what book to choose**_

Kakashi burst into a silent laugh.

_**10:51: So you are thinking about me... Imagine when you start Icha Icha...** _

_**10:52: H.Sakura: Yes, I will start thinking wich poison is the more accurate to kill a Hokage without leaving a trace.** _

The Hokage was so enjoying this, this silly flirting innocent game.

_**10:52: Yeah, tell yourself that till you believe it** _

_**10:53: Anyway, You never told me what Pride and Prejudice is about...** _

_**10:53: H.Sakura: How much have you read so far?** _

_**10:54: Two paragraph** _

_**10:54: H.Sakura: Then stop bothering me, and keep reading. Talk you later.** _

Kakashi finished the conversation with Sakura with her last message. He was sure they would talk again sooner than later, besides he needed to go back to his own reading.

**Why, my dear, you need to know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken with the aid of a young guy of big fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and 4 to see the location, and became a lot extremely joyful with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take ownership before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be inside the residence with the aid of the end of subsequent week." "What is his call?" "Bingley."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you all. Kakashi and Sakura are texting, for now.  
> Something about the write: In these messages when I don't put the name is because is the one who is texting and POV of the character, for example in this case is Kakashi's so I think there is no need to say that he is the one sending the text to Sakura, the same will happen in the next chapter but in the other way. Is it clear or I confuse you all more??
> 
> Please please please, even if I hate pleading, you know what to do.  
> next chapter soon, what would be inside icha icha?


	4. That Inner Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Eleven o'clock in the morning and Sakura was already upset. It was her first official vacation day, and it didn't start it as she had hoped. She had planned to sleep late, wake up in the most glorious and easy possible way with the felling of a long needy rested body. After all, she had to realise that Shizune and the Hokage were right, she needed to rest for a while, she was reaching the limits of her strength, and like this, she wasn't going to last long. So even if she was still a bit mad about the resolution, she finally came to terms with it, and it was ok.

What she has not been able to imagine was that after her furious outburst in the Hokage Tower, yesterday night, she would find herself immersed in a crazy game that Kakashi planned in less than a minute just to annoy her, disturb her, and of course, tease her. Dammed, he was smart. God, she hated that man.

_'Yeah, tell yourself that till you believe it.'_

Suddenly, she repeated Kakashi's recent message in her mind with a highly pitchy tone. It was not her sensei's voice, though.

_'Hello there, Sakura.'_

So she was back. After years of silence, her bitchy inner Sakura's voice came back to torment her mind and life. She turned on the bed, sinking her head in the pillow ready to grumble, and silent a scream of fury trying to escape from her frustrating throat. Perfect timing for the remarkable comeback. Perfect timing.

After her teen years, Sakura, under the Godaime tutelage, decided that inner Sakura was no longer necessary. She was pretty capable of analysing all the facts in front of her as well as her feelings, thoughts and attitudes, she no longer needed her alter ego to push her to act in this or that way, nor to show her the right path when she was lost. Generally, the correct direction of the inner Sakura was always the wrong one, but that she had only been able to see it after her failed attempt of relationship with Sasuke or any other man in the village.

The inner Sakura was impulsive, arrogant, prejudiced, and without a doubt much more daring than Sakura herself, and that did not suit her.

So, one morning, and just like that, the work, stress and the effort to make her inner voice disappeared went straight to the trash been, cause she was loudly back.

_'Don't tell me that you didn't miss me.'_ the voice in her head said almost sad.

"No, I didn't. Not even a tiny bit." Great, now Sakura was talking to herself out loud.

_'You are harsh with both of us, Sakura'_

"No, I'm not. I worked hard for you to shut up, so, please..." Sakura pleaded. 

_'And yet, here I am.'_

"What do you want?"

_'The question is, what Do You want'_ annoying or not, inner Sakura's question was accurate and sharp. What was what she wanted?

"Arghh... fine! If you are here to stay, I hope, at least, for you to be useful."

_'I'm all yours. Now get up, girl, we have things to do.'_

Sakura finally accepted that the voice was back and resolved to went through everything with her in her mind. She didn't have much of an option, cause apparently, inner Sakura was not going to disappear any time soon. It was better to have a good relationship with her mind at this moment. Three weeks off was too much to think on her own. Maybe she had called her back. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism to go through her own personal hell with Icha Icha. Inner Sakura could be much more helpful with her sharp, bold thoughts. She was a natural teaser and a skilful trickster at times. She was the not so innocent part of her mind that incited thoughts that Sakura preferred to suppress. The inner Sakura's silence was what had allowed her not to have sex in all this time, putting all her libido in her work, making her see each man who passed by the hospital as an object of study and not as a possible good laid. Except maybe for Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime, her Lord Sixth, her eternal sensei. The very same, that when he got sick or came back injured from a mission, he just wanted to be cared for by her. The one used to listen to her ramblings every day about new ideas, supporting all her projects. The one that one way or another was always by her side. Kakashi, the man with silver hair who aroused the entire village's curiosity and sighs even though no one, not even her, knew what was under the mask. The same man who could be severe enough to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, but who also read Icha Icha in public and even dared to flirt with her without shame or openness.

_'You're so into him.'_ Inner Sakura spoke again suppressing a laugh.

"Oh please, It's not like that." Sakura dismissed her.

_'How long are you going to live in denial, Sakura?'_

"What do you mean?"

_'Can't you see it for your own?'_

"No..."

_'Thank god I'm here then.'_

Sakura stopped the conversation with her inner self because she really needed a cup o coffee first. She had spent the first hours of her morning texting with Kakashi and talking to herself, and it was already exhausting. How was she supposed to survive both of them? Passing by her living room to the kitchen, Sakura directed her view to the orange book on the table. Sooner or later, she would have to start reading. But first thing first: Breakfast.

After almost half an hour, Sakura finally was ready to face her destiny and her thoughts.

_'Are you ready?'_ Inner Sakura was jumping all over her mind like a child in a kermesse.

"I guess..." Sakura answered nervously sitting in her couch, crouching her legs and taking the book in her hands.

_'Imagine the things he had done with that book'_ Her mind was torturous libidinous.

"Let's just don't think about it, ok?"

_'Oh, come on, don't act as if you were a virgin Sakura... Just imagine, the shower, the couch, the bed...'_

"Please, don't be grossed" Sakura answered blushing deeply. Something burning was forming inside of her, and she was sure it wasn't just her chakra.

_'You slut, you have already thought about that. You are so hot with him.'_ Inner Sakura was celebrating.

"Shut up."

**Chapter I: The sunset. The light was slowly extinguishing on the cornfields making the shadows that were projected throughout the space even more orange. The summer rain's soft scent had left a persistent sweet aroma mixed with the lavenders that were only a few meters from where she was standing. The heat and humidity created a soft layer of sweat on her body, mixing her own body scent with that of her surroundings. She knew that she must have run away as soon as she saw him arriving at the village. Instead, she only could make it to the cornfield, a familiar place for both of them.**

So cliche, Sakura thought with a grin on her face. She was sure that Kakashi was having it way harder than her. Though she had to recognise that even if Jiraiya didn't have Jane Austen's prose, it wasn't that bad. So far, it was an easy, perfectly innocent reading.

_'Really Sakura? is that what you are thinking? A neat prose?'_ Inner Sakura jumped in her mind again a bit upset because up to now Sakura wasn't able to find nothing too thrilling in the first pages. Sakura didn't pay her any attention and kept reading, she was starting to relax about this whole thing of Kakashi's little obsession. It wasn't that bad.

**He followed her without hesitation. He knew he would find her staring at the horizon, waiting for the night breeze to cool her feverish skin. She had always liked to feel the summer wind run across her ivory skin, bristling the hair on her arms, making her shiver. Her tousled hair floating freely, like her thoughts. He knew he would find her there, and right there, he would claim her just for himself.**

Sakura sighed, the things were already starting to heat up but in a really smooth and slow path. The Sannin knew how to build tension and, what she heard Ino said once, a good slow-burn romance scenario. Inner Sakura was in silence, and she was immensely enjoying the reading. Actually, she was starting to think that she could spend the entire day at home reading. After all, it wasn't that hard.

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

Sakura looked for her cellphone. Inner Sakura was already starting to complain about the interruption, but she suddenly stopped.

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:30 H.Kakashi: Yo!** _

_**18:30 H.Kakashi: What are you doing, Sakura?** _

Sakura didn't know if to answer and play difficult, Inner Sakura was highly excited about those short, silly messages. Of course, Sakura answered, she had to follow the inner lead.

_**18:32: Hello, Sensei** _

_**18:32: Reading, you?** _

Sakura didn't come back to the book. She just fixed her stare in the device in her hand.

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:35: H.Kakashi: And?** _

Kakashi wasn't going to answer her, she was sure. She would have to give him something first. She knew her sensei like the palm of her hand.

_**18:36: It's ok so far** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:36 H.Kakashi: What?** _

_**18:36 H.Kakashi: Just ok?** _

_**18:37 H.Kakashi: Do you even know how to read, Sakura?** _

Sakura burst to laugh out loud in her home alone. He was such a spoiled child.

_**18:40: Yes Hokage Sama, it's ok, I haven't read much yet.** _

_**18:40: What about you? Working? Reading?** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:41 H.Kakashi: Actually, both**_.

_**18:41: And?** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:42 H.Kakashi: Work, awful, reading, quite interesting.** _

_**18:42 H.Kakashi: Tell me, Sakura, is it possible?** _

Sakura asked herself what was he talking about, Inner Sakura, invited to re questioned him.

_**18:45: What?** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:46 H.Kakashi: To have five daughters and take care of all of them, in a simple civilian life, plus a wife and listen to them all the time talking without a stop** _

Sakura laughed again.

_**18:47: So... You are feeling bad for the poor Mr Benett, right?** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:47 H.Kakashi: Who wouldn't...** _

_**18:48 H. Kakashi: Listen Sakura...** _

And for a moment he didn't say anything more.

_**18:55: What now?** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

_**18:55 H.Kakashi: Would you like to have dinner? Unless you already have plans. We don't need to talk about the books, in fact, we don't have to talk at all** _

Sakura stood frozen. What was wrong with him. Even if it was just a simple text, she could read need in his words.

'Don't you dare to say no' Inner Sakura adverted, forming a fist with her imaginary hand.

_**19:00: Rough day?** _

_**Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt** _

**_19:00 H. Kakashi: You can't imagine._ **

Sakura smiled.

_**19:01: Then you'll have to tell me.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. I'm updating faster than I thought. I'm quite happy with this story. I received a comment about the last chapter that is hard to read because of a long paragraph, And I don't know if it is my fault, that I like to write a long paragraph, or is a format thing, which I'm trying to improve, cause I've learned some new things about the platform, so I'm asking your feedback here. Is it just format or my writing sucks? be honest, I won't stop posting if I received bad critics, I'll just improve.   
> You know what to do. comments, kudos, insults... whatever you like.


	5. A Suitable Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"So…" Sakura answered, arriving at an obvious conclusion observing her cup of sake "now you have to go all way to Suna to solve Naruto's mess." 

"Yes," Kakashi nodded, looking at the empty space behind her "I'm not exactly thrilled about it, but it's my job after all." He concluded finally directing his gaze to Sakura to look at her big furious green eyes. He suppressed an inner smile.

"But why? Why don't you send Naruto back again? He was the one that asked the Kazekage an extra train program to be a better Hokage" Sakura started annoyed "And Gaara accepted. What was he thinking? Besides, they both made this mess together." 

It was infuriating. Gaara, the most collect man she has ever known, all so stoic, silently analyzing everything around him with his sharp mind. Separated from the world, absorbed in his thoughts with his celestial eyes always directed to the horizon, protecting his village. She couldn't understand it. 

"Maa, Sa Ku Ra, calm down" Kakashi spoke with his soft tone, guessing what was going on inside her mind "Gaara may be the Kazekage, and a great one, by the way, a fine young man, but inside he's still a child. I think he's still trying to figure out what human relationships are all about, and when being too friendly or solicitous is too much. I guess he couldn't say no to a friend." There was so much tenderness in his words that Sakura sighed leaning back in her chair a little less angry. 

"God, he's worst than Sai." Sakura agreed finally most to herself than to Kakashi thinking about the problems that the young man with black hair suffered and caused due to his lack of social empathy.

"Trust me Sakura, if I were to choose between them both..." Kakashi left the phrase hanging. He was not mad at the Kazekage nor Naruto, he was just tired and resigned with the last one. Naruto would never really change. 

"Still..." Sakura began again "I don't know why you can not solve this problem from here. Was it that bad?

"You couldn't just start to imagine." 

"But this weather..." She was less angry but pushier now. 

"If I didn't know you better, I would think you don't want to let me go, Sakura" he spoke in such a suggestive way that Sakura trembled under his gaze "but I'm sure is not the case, right?"

"Of course not Hokage Sama" she was blushing, a lot "I'm just worried about the security of our leader." Sakura finally answered, wrinkling her nose. Kakashi laughed at her face. 

"Relax Sakura, I'm not just an old useless politician". 

"I guess you are right... you are not a politician" Sakura said, sticking out her tone. 

"Careful Sa Ku Ra, the cat may eat your tongue someday" Kakashi answered her with a deep dark tone licking his own lips, or at least that's what she believed. Again the warm feeling forming in her low stomach, now she was sure, it was not her chakra.

"Yeah... anyway..." she tried to hide her excitement and shame at once adopting a much more professional stance, "I think I should go with you." She finished crossing her arms on the table. 

"And that could be because...?" Kakashi leaned back on his chair taking distance from Sakura, eyeing her suspiciously, he had seen this coming. He knew that Sakura was going to ask her to go with him. 

"I think it's pretty obvious Sensei." He hated the honorifics, but he just stopped fighting it a long ago with Sakura. It was just a mannerism, a way of speaking, not particularly a sign of respect or distance. It was merely their ways, and it was ok, strange and alluring at times, but ok. 

"Go on..."

"I believe that the company of a nin doctor in this weird mission of yours, trying to recover Suna from the Tsunami named Naruto, could be of much help." She finished matter of factly. 

"For what? a heatstroke?" Kakashi wasn't going to fall in her charms. 

"Stop mocking me, Sensei" Sakura pouted. Now she was feeling hurt. 

"I'm not mocking you." He smiled. She was cute sometimes. "I'm just saying that there are no risks in my short journey to Suna. It's a safe trip. Only three days and I'll be back; besides, you forget something." 

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion

"You are on vacations." 

"Yes, a vacation I didn't request for." It was evident that she still felt horrible about that decision. 

"And yet, here we are. Having dinner in your second night of" Kakashi said raising his cup, even if he was not going to drink it with Sakura watching straight to his face. 

"I guess..." Sakura did drink her sake and started again with all the Suna issue "So, you are going alone? Who is going to be encharged during these days?"

"I asked an old friend to help me here. Luckily she said yes. Having you not accepting the recess and Naruto trying to put his last training in practice is too much of a danger to leave the village alone. And no, I'm not travelling by myself" Kakashi gave her a wink. 

"Hey! I'm not that bad. I'm not going to break the rules Hokage Sama". Sakura was starting to feel offended. She was not a girl anymore. He had to stop seeing her like one "I'm not a gir..."

"A girl. You are not a girl anymore." Kakashi finished for her "I'm well aware of that". Eyes darker.

"So, Who is this friend of yours and with who are you travelling with?" Sakura asked incredulously. She didn't know Kakashi had friends except for Guy Sensei and Genma, (who were definitely not suitable for cover him in these three days) less a woman. Why was she a bit jealous, and why was Kakashi noticing it? He laughed a true-hearted laugh. 

"Easy Sakura, Lady Tsunade is going to take my place these days, I think she is more than capable, don't you agree? He was genuinely asking her opinion. 

"Wow!" Sakura said in surprise "She must really love you like to say yes." 

"Doesn't everyone love me? He was such a Drama Queen. "And about the travelling arrangements, I'm going with Shikamaru." 

"Well..." Sakura pondered "Shikamaru is really capable, and he is your advisor. I think he is the most suitable for the job." Sakura concluded. 

"Yes," Kakashi stated. "though, I think he has his personal agenda on this journey." 

"Oh... You mean..." Sakura didn't want to talk more words than necessary. She didn't know how much information Kakashi had about Temari and Shikamaru's relationship. 

"Of course Sakura," Kakashi spoke as it was the most obvious thing in the world "The princess." 

"So you know..." It was not a question. 

"Sakura, I'm not the Hokage for nothing, you know?" There was fun in his voice. "I've seen how they look at each other, I've listened when they talk at the phone. I've been there when they fight together side by side at the Fourth War. It was just a matter of time." He finished almost with longing. 

"Like us" Sakura whispered to herself not expecting Kakashi to listen. 

"Like us, what? His eyes were gleaming. Sakura felt nervous.

"Just..." she had to think quickly. "Just like the rest of us, you noted the romance coming back then too." That was closed. Kakashi shifted his mouth uncomfortably under his mask, wrinkling his nose. He wasn't buying it. 

"Yes." Disappointment in his words. "Anyway... I think a wedding is coming soon and it will become most profitable for both villages. Suna and Konoha united forever. Shikamaru and princess Temari, we couldn't ask for more." Kakashi spoked low. 

A cold chill ran down Sakura's spine upon hearing Kakashi's words. It was the Hokage who spoke: cold, distant, calculating. She wasn't sure if she liked this version of Kakashi. Yes, she has witnessed terrible decisions that he had to make as the village leader, she had seen the horrors of the war and what makes people do. But why this bothered her so much? Was it because she had lost sight of the fact that he was the Hokage after all and not just his partner, friend, and secret fantasy? Was she so in love that, now, only one sentence about the convenience of marriage was enough to make all the bandages fall off?   
Kakashi hadn't actually said anything about fixing a marriage, but that's what it sounded like, and inside her, it seemed painful.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked full of worry. He had just realized after his lazy conversation that something had bothered Sakura. 

"Is that how you see us?" Sakura began without looking at him "only as exchange goods, potential political deals or war unions thanks to a good marriage and the lineage that can come out of it?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't see the problem there" Kakashi answered in all honesty. 

"Sure..." Sakura said dryly in a mocking tone "then maybe I can go for the Kazekage. What do you think? I'm sure that is highly beneficial".

Kakashi was confused, but he was not going to recoil. 

"Well, Sakura, good luck with that, cause I don't think Gaara is into girls..." He started doubting "Actually, I think he is into nothing at all, but that's your choice." Why was he getting angry? "Now, if instead, you would like to set your eyes on the brother, Kankuro, that could be something entirely different."

"You can start making the arrangements then, and as Hokage, you can walk me down the aisle." Sakura suppressed a tear. 

"That would be your father´s job. I may be old, but that´s not my place" Kakashi retorted angrily, but without racing his voice. 

"My parents lost faith in me long ago, I don´t think they are interested in my wedding, they think I´m already too old for that" She was sad, resigned. They have stopped talking to her when she refused to marry Sasuke, another suitable arrangement. 

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not one of those characters of that stupid book of yours, _Lizzie_."

Sakura looked down, suddenly she was feeling a bit ashamed. She avoided his eyes at all cost, and she was safe by the waitress announcing that the restaurant was closing. Kakashi paid the bill without saying anything, and they both started walking home, strangely taking the same path. 

Sakura was the first in breaking the silence. 

"You are reading the book, eh?" 

"Hmmm" Kakashi hummed as the only answer. 

"Already bored?" She was watching at the stars. 

"Actually no" Kakashi began "Even if I don't know yet what to think about it, debating my self between if it is a good manner manual or a statement of the women position in the society, I have to recognize it's quite interesting." 

"You haven't read enough yet" Sakura was acting childish. How was it possible that he still didn't realize that the book was actually an ode to true love.

"I supposed." He closed the conversation.

They continue walking a few more blocks before arriving at Sakura's door. Finally, they face each other. 

"Sakura, listen" Kakashi needed to clear some things before parting to Suna "What I meant earlier" he swallowed hard "I would never jeopardize the happiness of any of you for the good of the village. You are my priority. The marriage between Shikamaru and Temari is indeed a benefit to Konoha, but that does not mean that I'm directing your lives from a desk. All of you already risk enough every day out there. I would not take love out of your hands."

Sakura nodded with her mouth dry, she needed a drink, a strong one. She finally locked eyes with him and smile much more relaxed. 

"Are you going to send me a text as soon as you arrived Suna?" Sakura asked in a happy tone. 

"Of course" he simply answered, hands in his pocket.

"And are you going to send my regards to the Kazekage and his brother?" Now she was teasing. 

"If that's what you wish..." Kakashi left the phrase got lost in the air. The storm menacing again once more the Konoha's sky. 

Sakura laughed heartedly. 

"Good night Kakashi Sensei, have a good trip." Sakura said, turning her back to him.

She suddenly stood frozen with her keys trembling in her hands. 

Warm breath sifted through the mask ran down her neck and the lobe of her ear. Kakashi hadn't gotten to touch a single hair of her, but all of it rose on her body. Her breath stopped for an instant that seemed like hours, his words tickling as he spoke. 

"Have a good night you too, _Lizzie_." And just like that Kakashi disappeared. 

Inner Sakura was going to be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things to say  
> 1- It´s getting really really late here but I wanted to post it anyway  
> 2- A little bit of tension is not that bad  
> 3- Next chapter we may know, or not, what Naruto has done at Suna. Also, I´m pretty sure that the virtual chat is coming back.  
> 4-Kakashi is making his homework after all.  
> 5- I like the idea that Gaara may be a bit of asexual, though the story shows us different.  
> 6- You Know what to do.  
> 7- If there is anything else you would like to know, please write to me.


	6. The Plot Thikens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, but you already know that

Sakura entered her apartment still trembling. It had been just a few silly words, but they had let her dizzy, flustered and, trembling. She recalled the words for herself once and again with her back against the door. "Have a good night you too, Lizzie." She was so naive, so childish. In an instant, she forgot their little fight about suitable marriages, and how Kakashi had shown on his behalf, that being a Hokage was much more than being a polite, pretty face to shown around towns or councils. That if something was suitable for the village, he will just go for it no matter what, without thinking twice. Meanwhile, her, the sweet and lovingly Sakura, only sees marriages as the union of two people celebrating their love, that only death could tear apart. She was helpless. Hopelessly devoted to love.

And maybe the reason why she was absolutely alone.

_'That was not a fight Sakura.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes, stepping away from the door.

_'I've been in fights, and trust me Sakura, that was not a fight.'_ She pondered for a moment the words of Inner Sakura. If that hasn't been a fight, what other thing would have been?

"If that was not a fight according to you. then what was it?" Sakura asked herself while making a coffee, messing everything in her kitchen more than necessary.

_'It was just a talk'_ Inner Sakura began knowingly _'He was just stating how good the union between Shikamaru and Temari was going to be for both villages.'_

"Yes, I know that" The real she was expecting something else, something more revealing. Maybe Inner Sakura understood Kakashi better than her. '

_What else do you want to find, Sakura?_ ' that know-it-all voice.

Sakura was silence contemplating her mug with the brown steamy liquid inside.

_'Look, you wanted him to tell you how happy he was about the future possible wedding, how he hopped for the babies to come fast, and how much he wishes someday he would feel the same.'_

"Well..." Sakura opened her mouth "Yes, I guess I was expecting something more heartedly" she finished dropping her shoulders. She never noted she was so tensed.

_'Sakura are you kidding me, or you for that matter?'_ Inner Sakura was outraged ' _You've been dating 2 years Sasuke, and now you expect his mentor to be an emotional sweet man, capable of lay all his feelings on the table just like that.'_

"Maybe yes, maybe I thought Kakashi was different" Sakura was at the verge of tears "maybe I thought that he still has feelings, even if he is so broken."

_'Listen to me and listen closely, cause I'm not going to repeat something that we both already know.'_ The voice in Sakura's head for the first time was tender, sweet, friendly _'He is broken, yes. He is as cool as a cucumber, and an aloof, but he would never hurt any of you. He told you himself that. He is a tough guy, a killer if it needed, so how can you pretend from him to just pour his heart out in a restaurant table.'_

"You are right but..." Sakura was ready to protest once more.

_'Sakura, you are too immersed in that book you gave him. Idealizing love and relationships, hoping that from one day to the next Kakashi transforms into Darcy'_ Sakura was starting to feel tired of this conversation.

"It's not like..."

_'Sakura, do whatever you want, but stop expecting things from others that are not willing to give. Instead, why don't you focus on Icha Icha?'_

"Yeah, like if that could help me in something." Sakura concluded.

_'You never know.'_ Inner Sakura slowly walked away from Sakura's primary thoughts, leaving the hard work to be made by her own. Sakura went straight to the shower, hoping that it would help her to think clearly.

Maybe she was expecting too much about all these things around the books. Perhaps she expected him to notice her into another light, where they could both share life together, even if they already share one. Maybe with Pride and Prejudice, he would note some things about its characters that could be related to them. Maybe if Kakashi read some of her own thoughts there... Nah, she was being too rational and deluded and foolish at the same time. Probably Kakashi was taking the book as it was: a teasing game between them. Two idiotic friends and co-workers, who like flirting (a lot) with each other.

But, cause there is always a but, Sakura found herself asking why Kakashi has addressed her, not once but twice, as Lizzie. Of course, Elizabeth was the main character of the story, but why her? He could have called her Jane. Yes, Jane, always looking for the right husband, the real love, a suitable one but a man splendid as the sun, a true gentleman, honoured and lucky. Or he could have called her Mary, the intellectual Mary, the one who is always felling apart. Mary, who doesn't relate with Jane and Lizzie, and neither with Lydia and Kitty, because she was exactly in the middle. The outcast girl that someday will be ready to explode all her professional habilities and became the most notorious nin doctor of Konoha.

_'My God, Sakura, I can't leave you alone for five minutes, and you are already ruining an excellent shower?_ '

"Why? Why did he call me Lizzie."

_'Because is the main character's name?'_

"Yes, but there has to be something else. Kakashi is no that simple."

'Sakura...'

"What if he is reading underlines? What if he is cryptically answering my question about Darcy or Wickam?"

_'So which one is he then?'_

"Oh..." Sakura blushed her self "I think I can't know that. At least not for sure."

_'What do you mean'_ Inner Sakura asked already knowing the answer

"The thing is that I know Kakashi" Sakura started drying herself comfortably in her heavy and comfortable towel "He's obviously a Mr Darcy: dominant, gentleman, sure of himself, proud, well-positioned. He usually sticks to his principles and above all things he consciously considers absolutely all situations. He's rather lonely, so yes, he's a Mr Darcy."

_'So... where are your doubts then?'_

"I don't know nothing about Kakashi's love life," Sakura said simple aplaying some hydrating oil for the skin, she liked the one that smelled of pears.

' _Does he have one?'_ Even if Inner Sakura was right.

"Come on, you're not going to think he is a virgin right? you are too bold to think something like that" Sakura reply thinking that for once she had won her Inner self

_'Of course not, idiot! I'm not talking about sex. I'm referring to relationships, but coming from that man, I wouldn't be surprised if he is actually a virgin'_ Inner Sakura pondered, and Sakura herself darted her thoughts to unknown places.

_'You are terrible after all, Sakura'_ Inner Sakura was laughing, _'You are already thinking in all the things you could do to him just to teach him.'_

"Oh, come on! Not even Ino would dare to say something like that" Sakura defended herself. '

_Call her and check for yourself. And Sakura?'_

"What?"

_'There is no need to keep on playing with that oil. You are already moisturized.'_

Sakura left the bathroom in a flash of fury and went straight to her room. She jumped over her big comfy bed just wrapped in her not so much dry towel. Inner Sakura, was nowhere to be found in her head so she could rest a bit. She knew that she had to change into her PJs, but somehow she didn't feel like. Sakura was feeling comfortable and a little bit rebel? Yeah, almost a punk. If someone were to enter her house or room, they would find her barely covered by a large towel slightly dropped from one side and nothing more. The situation was tempting but pointless and disappointing: Nobody was going to visit her tonight, or the next one for that matter. So, pushed by this new femininity and sensuality found almost like chance, Sakura took Icha Icha in her hands, and began to read. If Kakashi could handle Pride and Prejudice, she would do it with the little orange book full of secrets.

_**"He found her underneath a leafy tree. The rays of the sun filtered through the spaces between the leaves, drawing on her skin magical patterns that he longed to travel with his hands, his lips, his tongue. She would leave for a few moments and then push it away, as she always did, it would slip through her fingers like flower petals in the wind. The fire awakened in his body would be unbearable. She knew that he would follow her to the end of the world, to the flames of hell that were nothing compared to the fire of passion that awoke every time they were together, within reach of his curious hands—a sigh of difference."** _

Oh boy... This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!!!!! How you've been? I want to apologize for not updating before, in journalism, we say that we don't publish the excuses. I think I Kind of feel like I ow it to you. The thing is that I'm starting to quit smoking, and you have no idea (or maybe you do) how hard it is. Even more, if one of your greatest pleasures is writing while drinking coffee or something stronger and a cigarette!! That's what took my time. Try to write only with a sad cup of tea. But I guess I'm starting to improve in that area. I will end like L, full of candies, sweets, and coffee around me! If you are interested in following my process as a hilarious journal, I can leave you my Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/owlsbride  
> Now with the story, What is going on with Sakura and these new sensations she is living? What do you think? A virgin Kakashi? I don't think it fits him, as I don't think that womanizer thing fits him either.   
> Well, I'll be waiting your comments and kudos and follows and love, which is very much appreciated it right now.   
> Well Next chapter in a few days, we are going to see what happens in Suna,


	7. Under the Suna Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know, nothing is mine

Kakashi was a man of war, of battlefields, makeshift camps, nights under the stars but surrounded by insects, earth and who knows what else. He was a man who had spent more than a day without bathing with questionable hygiene and eaten the most diverse foods, even some that he would never want to remember ever again. Kakashi had shared missions with both comrades and traitors at the same time. He had forever soiled his hands with blood for Konoha, and after many years of self-pity, regrets, little self-esteem, psychological torture and a considerable amount of therapy he could say that he felt Ok, with everything... Much of the time.

However, what Kakashi was not, and maybe he had his new job to blame, a man of high temperatures. He was perfectly fine with Konoha's weather. It was a nice one: with all four seasons developing naturally throughout the year. A winter that invites you to sit by the fire, but that does not soak the bones. Stable autumns and springs with the necessary rains and a hot but bearable summer, with sweet fragrances, long sunsets, cosy beaches, soft breezes and the eternal smell of the cherry trees. Even in those days when the heat was oppressive, Konoha was still comforting, comfortable and pleasant.

Now Suna, Suna was terrible. Kakashi hated Suna. No, he didn't hate his people, the villagers, the Kazekage nor nothing like that. He just hated the weather. There was a hideous winter or a hideous summer, and he wasn't sure which one was worse. He had been there on many occasions, and he never had been one to complain, but this heat? This heat was killing him now with all the protocol clothes and the village tour under the midday sun to take the dimension of the damage caused by Naruto and if he has to be fair also by the Kazekage. The same Kazekage that could not be found anywhere because he was busy in reunions and meetings with very important people.

"Gaara is going to be busy with very important politicians, Hokage Sama..." Baki began, Kakashi lifted an eyebrow "Not that you are not import..."

"It's ok, Baki, will he be available in the night?" Kakashi interrupted tiredly. He had been travelling the whole night for nothing, he didn't give a damn if he was an important person or not. He just wanted to go to what would be his room and wash off all the sand that he already had on parts of his body that he didn't even know existed.

"What a drag" Kakashi heard Shikamaru snarl and agreed with the boy, nodding only his head "He must be afraid of you, Lord Sixth." The Hokage smiled to himself. Shikamaru could be a bit of a pain in the ass at times and a lazy one, but he would never admit a disrespect to Konoha or his leader. And this time, he didn't correct him.

"Hey, crybaby," Temari spoke to Shikamaru, lifting her chin full of proud and arrogance "My brother is not afraid of no one."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru answered, looking down.

Kakashi's head was about to explode, but Shikamaru was right. Knowing Gaara's social skills, the most probable thing was that the young man would be hidden in his office trying to figure out how to handle the situation. After all, what he had told Sakura the other night, was correct.

The Kazekage had a difficult childhood, like most of them, but somehow he hadn't been able to fully heal the wounds of the past, (has someone actually done it?) and with his too rational mind and his emotional part repressed he was an introverted, quiet and distant being. Gaara was more like a child than an adult. However, the Kazekage had earned his respect. Suna had never been better, and his performance in the fourth war was outstanding, nothing to do with the boy with the deep gaze who was always seeking answers. Gaara was doing well as Suna's leader. Until two weeks ago that Naruto came up with his plan. And so it was now. He really should have brought Sakura, at least now it would be easing his headache. He could hear from behind him the merry couple fighting about something.

"Hey, you two" Kakashi addressed them both "Don't you have something to do? Like catching up, maybe?" He shooed them away with his hands.

"But Hokage Sama..." Temari tried to protest bowing a little.

"It's ok, Princess," Kakashi said mimicking some kind of courtesy he learned over the years "I'm sure Baki, here, is willing and able to show me the place around. I'll see you all of them later tonight after recognising the situation" Kakashi finished with a bow from his own.

Temari and Shikamaru stood still watching Kakashi walk away into the village with Baki. They both had to recognise that as idle or hunched or oblivious he may seem, he was a really regal Hokage.

"Oh, Temari..." Kakashi spoke again without turning to look at her "Make sure that your brother is available for dinner." It was not a suggestion, not a request or a wish, it was an order.

"Jeez, you are so fucked up." Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah, what a drag" Temari finished realising her breath soundly. Shikamaru smiled at the use of his words.

* * *

The situation was absolutely irrational and surrealistic. There were hordes of villagers asking him things about when the improvements that the future Hokage to be promised them were going to arrive. The answers were never, but of course, he couldn't say anything remotely closer to that. What were they thinking? Would Naruto have drugged Gaara to agree or did he just convince him with a few words? If so, he would be a great Hokage if it could mature even a little.

Naruto and Gaara promised that through new jutsus they would stop the sandstorms. That they both would build hot springs bath and aqueducts coming from the outskirts of Konoha to Suna, to create their own spa and recreation centre. They had also promised that they would control the winter temperatures and that soon the houses would not need to have hermetic closures to fight against the sand. How the hell were they going to achieve that? Yes, the times were changing, but a whole new infrastructure to generate the energy necessary to fulfil Naruto's plans was impossible. At least for the moment. In fact, they had to be grateful that they could connect the required antennas to access the telephone lines and the internet.

Fortunately for Kakashi, time was on his side, and all his responses were _"I'm sure, my dear sirs, that by the time Uzumaki Naruto takes over as the Seventh Hokage he will have all his plans in motion."_ With good fortune and favourable wind that would still be within a few years.

"There is one more thing, Hokage Sama" Baki spoke once all the villagers were already returning to their homes not so happy with Kakashi's half-lies, half trues answers.

"What now?" Kakashi felt light, almost floating. The heat was finally having its effect, and the headache was throbbing. Fucking Sakura, she was right, a heatstroke was coming.

"If you prefer we can discuss it later, you look..."

"I'm ok, Baki, what is it? what did those two do?" Now he was starting to get mad.

"Well... Uzumaki Naruto, and Lord Gaara, had promised all the kids in the village that they will form a special camp to train future academy aspirants and genins, and that Naruto would be in charge of assigning missions, all of low rank of course, in order to practice his duties as a Hokage and that Gaara would be his advisor. Kankuro would train the kids. We have all the village children signed up waiting for the special camp to start."

"What you are saying is that they want to form an academy prior to the academy just to simulate the work of the Kages and that not only are Naruto and your Kazekage involved but also Kankuro?"

"Yes, Sir" Baki was so embarrassed.

"Definitely not" Kakashi was about to pass out.

"But Lord Sixth, the kids are so excited, what will we tell them?"

"There is no we, Baki. I'll speak to Gaara tonight, and he will have to take care, now I want to go to my lodging."

* * *

The dinner with Gaara wasn't comfortable at all. The Kazekage would bearly looked Kakashi in the eyes. He much more preferred the terrible and strong _Gaara from the Desert_ than this excuse of a boy playing the leader. Yes, he had messed up the things a bit, but nothing beyond repair.

The new infrastructures would arrive sooner or later, and the camp thing could be a summer camp and not a pre-academy. He would give them the possibility to do it in Konoha where Kakashi himself could control them, and Naruto would only be a simple instructor. That way, Gaara would not have to neglect his village. It was the best measure for damage control.

Even so, Kakashi did not put aside his job as Konoha's leader in this meeting. With the tenderness worthy of a good older brother, but the Hokage's firmness, he asked the youngest to please not listen to Naruto's follies anymore. Being a good friend did not mean putting the village's stability at risk just by being complacent. Kakashi also gave Gaara a friendly reminder: to never get over his persona again. He was Konoha's Hokage, not Naruto. 

Gaara still had a lot to learn yet, so Kakashi incentivized him to not to hesitate to ask for advice outside his closest circle. Sometimes the objectivity of others was the best advisor. And for that, the councils were hostiles towards him, except of course for the two brothers and Baki. That annoyed him a lot, but somehow everything turned out ok.

Kakashi arrived finally at the luxurious room that Gaara had prepared for him. He didn't see Shikamaru in the whole day after he dismissed him early in the midday and during the dinner they bearly address each other and it was ok. He didn't need the Nara witty mind talking and complaining around in the same room. Besides, Kakashi suspected that Shikamaru was involved in much more satisfactory endeavours than politics, and plans for future summer camps.

After the longest shower of his life, Kakashi finally was ready to go to bed, it was still hot out there and in the room but the cold shower and the conditioner helped a little. He collapsed on the mattress as he had not in a long time. Only on his underwear, he didn't even take the bother to rearrange his mask. This time he was as tired as if he had been fighting all night for the Anbu. It was a very comfortable bed, enough for more than one person, and suddenly he remembered Sakura.

_**22:40: Are you there? I'm so so so sorry...** _

_**22:40: Sakura this have been madness** _

He waited for the answer, his eyes closing slowly.

_**22:41: You were right Sakura, I should have brought you with me. The heat is killing me, my head is killing me, everything is killing me** _

_**22:41: Ok... Let's talk later.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kakashi is having a hard time at Suna right? 
> 
> Next chapter: chatting, texting, reading... and he will come back to Konoha eventually. 
> 
> I just realise that I'm always asking for likes, and kudos and comments, but I've never thank you before! so here I go: Thank you, everyone!! you make my day when you do something like that, so please keep going and make me happy.   
> See you soon.


	8. Of Anxiety and Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine, find me at the end

Sakura had had the hardest night of her life. Not even at the hospital, she had ever felt that way. At work, during an examination, a healing session or a surgery, she always felt confident, safe, accurate and with a firm hand. Sakura trusted herself when things get complicated, her resolution always took her forward, and she was not one to fail. 

But last night? Last night was something else at all. She was feeling nervous, anxious, flustered and bothered. Of course, Sakura knew who to blame: Hatake Kakashi. 

After the dinner with Kakashi, the little encounter they had, in which Sakura agreed with her inner self that that wasn't a fight; the new pet name issue, the promise of a message as soon as he arrived at the sand village, and reading Icha Icha, she was without rest or sleep. 

Sakura was angry, yes, but at the same time, since she got out from the shower and took that damned book in her hands, the feeling changed into something much more distant than anger. Instead, a sense of constant discomfort was forming in the depths of her being. The famous butterflies in the stomach, a fire building in her lower belly. Something aching going up from the inside of her thighs to her hips. She was very conscious of what was happening to her. Hormones. 

Sakura had had her hormones in check until not long ago. They were asleep, and it could be said that she, despite being a completely healthy young woman, who had no fear of sex, had been able to control her impulses efficiently and strictly. No, it wasn't that Sakura didn't like having sex, in fact, she liked it a lot, but what she didn't like in the least was the previous ritual. What bothered Sakura was strutting like an animal in heat, looking for the alpha male with whom she could mate and thus fulfil the cycle. 

She had had tones of discussions about it with Ino who was already in a serious relationship, so she didn't need going out hunting for her preys anymore. It had been different in the past though, while the blonde was single, she didn't miss the opportunity to go out every night that she had free to have fun, dance, drink and why not look for auspicious lovers to spend the night with until the right man appeared. Sakura followed her on all her adventures but never ended up in anyone's bed. Sakura got bored with the game before she even started it. She never judged her friend, how would she? Ino was doing precisely what a young woman should do, as any men would. But the discussions they both shared were all about Sakura's choices: if she didn't venture into the night, to experiment a fleeting romance or an excellent laid, how was she going to find the one who could be the man of her life? Ino knew that Sakura was looking for him deep down, but she had given up. 

But right now, everything was different. Even if Sakura was still reluctant to look for a mate, she knew that she wanted somebody and that somebody was Kakashi. For a time now, she had realised that she was lost for him, even if she didn't acknowledge the feeling to herself or her inner self, for that matter. 

She was well aware that something was going on between them even if they keep silent about it. They were close friends, they worked together, and they both had grown up, like really grown up. She wasn't a teenager anymore, and he wasn't in his twenties either. Sakura had often made numbers to analyse the gap age between them and told to be true it wasn't that much. She also studied her past and childhood to observe how their relationship's evolution was and when all of this started. She arrived at a sad and relieving conclusion at the same time: although Kakashi had been her sensei for a while, and had always taken care of her, neither of them had really paid much attention to each other. Kakashi was more interested in Naruto and Sasuke's training and so was she, in a way. She had never had a crush on Kakashi before, and neither did he. It all started a few years ago after Sakura's promotion in the hospital and her big failure with Sasuke when she said no to marriage while this one, too relieved for her liking, disappeared from the village. It was then that Sakura and Kakashi began working together, as Hokage and co-hospital director, sharing late meals, discussing plans and talking about this and that, and smiling at each other teasingly just for the like of the thrill. So yes, their relationship had turned into  _ this _ (and Sakura didn't know what  _ this _ was) right after they both became significant and complete adults. 

Sakura Knew she wanted Kakashi even if anything physical or tangible happened between them. Even if this flirting game ended sooner or later, she knew he was going to still be in her life. After all, he was a reliable person, and she trusted him with her life. 

_ 'When are you going to stop justifying yourself, Sakura?'  _

Her inner voice was right, she was trying to find a justification to what happened yesterday night. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, at least not how she would wish to. 

The book was starting to become really explicit, and the story was good enough, now she would understand Kakashi a bit more. A romance novel, with deep feelings, third parties in discord, complex stories, characters with good personal backgrounds, and an incredible number of scenes loaded with eroticism and sensuality that did not come to fruition. A tension that increased page by page, generating a feeling of anxiety that only asked for a bit of release, but that seemed to never reach. Jiraiya knew how to heat things up and prepare the groundwork. 

That night, the second one on her long vacations, she found herself wondering if Kakashi knew how to heat things up too. If he could touch a woman and just with an innocent feather touch make her tremble asking for relieve. And just like that, Sakura also found herself being jealous. No, in her thoughts Kakashi shouldn't touch just a random woman, he should touch her. and suddenly, the characters in the book weren't only characters, they were both of them. Kakashi and Sakura in the rain, under the shade of a tree, in a lake or in a bed: kissing, touching, moaning. Sakura punished herself for these thoughts and putting Icha Icha aside, she tried to sleep.

The morning found her in her bed, still half wrapped in the towel, without dressing and having had light dreams that did not ensure any rest. The images of her and the Hokage did not stop plaguing her mind for an instant. 

Sakura took another shower, she felt dirty after thinking about Kakashi in that way. She felt dirty, even if she didn't do anything about it. Satisfying herself was out of the question, not only it could be useless, but it could be dangerously encouraging to look for something else, and that was never going to happen. 

_'Silly girl._ ' Inner Sakura had repeated her more than once.

She checked her phone, no message from the Hokage, she could only wish for him to arrive safe and sound and that everything was going on okay at Suna. She also called Ino for lunch, of course, the blonde said yes, she always had time for Sakura, more now that the pinked haired girl was having some free days. 

They talked for hours, even if sometimes Sakura got lost in her own thoughts losing track of the conversation. Ino knew that something was wrong with her friend: the edgy looks, the eventual 'hmm' as answered, the red chicks when something related to sex was mentioned. But she knew Sakura, and better than push was letting her be, sooner or later, she would come to her to talk or ask for advice. That had been their modus operandi forever, and Ino knew how things worked. Everything in good time, especially with the stubborn  _ Forehead _ . 

After lunch Sakura wasn't ready to go back home, the sun was starting to set, and the time was fantastic. She rechecked her phone and still nothing. Why didn't he texted her? It is said that not news good news but the feeling of anxiety and discomfort had returned to Sakura as soon as Ino had left her alone again. Sakura needed to release her tensions, she had to do something, and in her life, that was training. She had to thanked the heavens that this morning she got dressed as so many years ago. She had bandaged her chest, and on top, she had put on her sports bra, her eternal red jacket and the black shorts with the skirt and as if she had known his destiny before his time she headed towards the training grounds. She was surprised when she found Naruto there, both of them with the same idea. Was he running from something too?

"Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto greeted her with his cheery voice as if time had never passed. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, hi" she internally thanked the familiar face, "I thought to train a little. I did not expect to see you. What are you doing here?" Sakura said, smiling.

"Hinata," Naruto said, lowering his eyes hiding his hand behind his neck. "She doesn't stop scolding me about Suna" he finished.

"What a mess you made there Naruto, you don't grow any more," Sakura said, crossing her arms, tapping her feet against the ground. 

"Ahhh, Sakura Chan not you too" Naruto was too embarrassed to look into her eyes. "Kakashi sensei is there now right?" Just hearing her name made Sakura's hair stand on end.

"Yes, I think so. Why?" She played dumb.

"You two became very close" Naruto started thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't say that much" Sakura was perspiring.

"Do you think you could convince him not to be so hard on me?" Naruto had his eyes so blue and pleading like years ago when he was a child.

"I don't see how I could help you" Sakura started to change the subject "Do you think we could spar a little you and me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Naruto, I can't just be a doctor who doesn't move a finger."

"Okay" Now he smiled, and when he did, the sun seemed to shine brighter "But don't be too hard on me Sakura Chan."

Sakura was tough, and Naruto hadn't lagged behind in the slightest. Neither of them had lost the training timing they had had in the past, and the final fatigue was reflected in both of them, now lying on the sand of the field looking at the stars and laughing together. Sakura was happiest with Naruto in her life. He was like the brother she didn't have, and no matter how much he made her angry, Naruto always made her day infinitely better. Sakura felt immensely better, at least part of the tensions suffered during the last night and the day, had disappeared after the hard training. She was so tired that she was ready to go back home, showered and go to sleep. Yeah, definitely everything was better thanks to exercising. 

Sakura arrived home, late enough like to not do anything. Her muscles were so sore that she only wanted to relax them with the hot water and an incredible amount of bubbles. But her phone buzzed seconds before she reached the bathroom, and she could no longer pay any attention to it.

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 22:40: H.Kakashi: Are you there? I'm so so so sorry... _ **

**_ 22:40: H.Kakashi: Sakura this have been madness _ **

Finally, he had the decency of texting her. 

_ 'Maybe he was busy.'  _ Inner Sakura always playing for his side. That made Sakura even madder. She was not going to answer. 

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 22:41: H.Kakashi: You were right Sakura, I should have brought you with me. The heat is killing me, my head is killing me, everything is killing me _ **

**_ 22:41:H.Kakashi: Okay... Let's talk later. _ **

_ 'Well..That's something entirely different'  _ Inner Sakura said, and Sakura huffed her hair showing her discomfort. 

Sakura wasn't going to answer right away, somehow she felt that she didn't have to be so much available all the time. Okay, he was recognising his mistake now, but too late, sir, too late. If Kakashi wanted a response, he would have to wait like she had done the whole day. So, just like that, she went to her kitchen, took a bottle of cold water, and after fifteen long minutes, she texted him back.

* * *

Kakashi woke up with his phone buzzing in his hand. He didn't remember falling asleep, but at some point, while waiting for Sakura's answer, it had happened. It had been a long time since he had such a deep sleep and it had barely lasted, according to the clock on the nightstand, only fifteen minutes. Almost like an automaton, he put the mask back on his face and looked around. There were no noises from the next room, Shikamaru had never returned. With his eyes still narrowed, he looked at his cell phone and laid his head back on the pillow. Should he answer now or tomorrow? Anyway, he read the message and smiled despite himself.

**_ 23:05:H.Sakura: Told you so, sensei _ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There? So chapter 8.   
> A few things I like to say,   
> 1-In the last chapter, after having a shower Kakashi went to bed without rearranging his mask but with underwear on. I guess that's because, he was tired to put the mask as he should, and the dressing thing, is because I believe he is the kind of man that thinks is better to have clothes on than nothing at all, is like saying 'Hey I'm sexier with my boxers on" Why I believed that? I have no idea, nobody asked me either, but I just wanted to tell you how I picture his personality, what do you think?   
> About this chapter:  
> 2- Sakura is still discovering her sexuality as an adult, so far, Icha Icha is better for her than Pride and Prejudice for Kakashi, apparently.   
> 3- I mentioned that Kakashi used to be in his twenties, because actually in the past he was, and now looking back, maybe because of my experience, 20 something is actually not that much to be a full adult, I had made so many stupid things at that age.   
> 4-Ino is so great! I kinda love friends like her, and she will know everything eventually, she is no fool and knows her friend perfectly.   
> 5-Naruto... well I think Naruto is pretty innocent yet, but he is a good friend. 
> 
> With all that said,   
> Please..... You know what to do! is not that much, I would be happy even with only an emoji. Seriously, I would love the feedback.


	9. The Bindings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine

Kakashi woke up with his phone buzzing in his hand. He didn't remember falling asleep, but at some point, while waiting for Sakura's answer, it had happened. It had been a long time since he had such a deep sleep and it had barely lasted, according to the clock on the nightstand, only fifteen minutes. Almost like an automaton, he put the mask back on his face and looked around. There were no noises from the next room, Shikamaru had never returned. With his eyes still narrowed, he looked at his cell phone and laid his head back on the pillow. Should he answer now or tomorrow? Anyway, he read the message and smiled despite himself.

**_ 23:05:H.Sakura: Told you so, Sensei _ ** .

Kakashi knew she would answer something like that. He stretched on the large bed pondering if he should return to his well-deserved sleep or if he should start a conversation with Sakura. He looked through the window, the stars were shining with all their splendour and the room was only illuminated by the shine of them and the light of his phone. He exhaled heavily and finally sat up, resting his back against the headboard and the ridiculous amount of pillows. Deep down, Kakashi knew that talking to Sakura was inevitable. First, because he had promised that he would write to her as soon as arriving at Suna and that had not happened until nightfall, and secondly because he knew within himself that he had no choice. Sakura, after all, could do whatever she wanted with him.

**_ 23:10: Yo! Sakura, where have you been? _ **

And he waited, and while waiting, he moved to the little fridge in the room. He had to accept it, Gaara knew how to receive a guest. Kakashi found himself analysing the idea of having one for his own home at the Hokage's instalments. Why has any one of those who had preceded him thought of that before? Not even Tsunade and her great affection for drinking Sake. He took a bottle of cold water, though. There was a lot of alcohol there, but he wasn't in the mood at the moment, he went back to bed, a sheen of sweat was running from his back. Oh, how he hated this weather and that useless air conditioner. 

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:15:H.Sakura: The question, Hokage sama, is where have YOU been? _ **

Kakashi knew that something like that was coming. He was at fault. 

**_ 23:15: Sorry, Sakura. Really  _ **

**_ 23:16: It had been a terrible day. Do you know how hot could get in here? And the sand, don't let me start on the sand.  _ **

She would be laughing. Kakashi knew that. 

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:20:H.Sakura: Don't be a baby Sensei, it's not like the first time you are there.  _ **

**_ 23:20:H.Sakura: Oh, wait, let me guess...  _ **

She was such a teaser without even knowing it, and Kakashi loved that. He was fully awake now in the dark of the room **_.  _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:21:H.Sakura: It's the first time you travel without a nin doctor.  _ **

**_ 23:21: Sa Ku Ra, I've never travelled with a nin doctor in a diplomatic mission... _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:21: H.Sakura: Yeah, but this time, I think you would love to. You said that.  _ **

**_ 23:22: H.Sakura: Or would you want me to remind you what you said before? _ **

He smiled again. He was smiling too much for his likeness. 

**_ 23:24: Anyway, How is everything there? How's the weather? Have you seen Tsunade? _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:25:H.Sakura: Smooth change of topic, Kakashi. That's why you are our great leader, after all.  _ **

Kakashi straightened up a bit more in the bed. Even if they were only chatting and were just written messages, he could sense the tense tone in Sakura's words. Yes, there was fun in their chat, but something was odd. 

**_ 23:26: Is everything Ok? Can I sense some tension in you? _ **

Maybe it was just him. Kakashi could be imagining things. How the hell could he guess the tone of a few messages when not long ago he didn't know how to even turn on that device called cellphone? **__ **

The answer arrived no fast enough for Kakashi's taste.

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:30:H.Sakura: Sorry, Sensei. It's just me. I'm just tired. I had a long day.  _ **

_**23:31: Tired? On your vacations? What have you've been doing?**_

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:31:H.Sakura: Well... I didn't have much sleep last night, I've been reading. The weather is still awful, but today was better, I had lunch with Ino _ ** .

So, she was reading Icha Icha, and she didn't sleep at all. Could it be because of the book? Instead of tension, could he sense some fluster, bemuse or urge? He was going to play along. 

**_23:32: Lunching with Ino could be exhausting, I guess._ **

**_23:32: Have you seen the Godaime?_ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:32:H. Sakura: Lunching with Ino is not exhausting, you just need to know how to cope with her. I don't know why you don't like her _ **

**_ 23:33:H.Sakura: No, I haven't seen Tsunade. Why?  _ **

It was not that Kakashi didn't like Ino, the girl was just too intense, and he didn't get along pretty well with intense people. He already had Guy and Naruto in his life, and that was a lot. 

**_ 23:34: Just wondering.  _ **

**_ 23:34: It's not that I don't like her, It's just that... Never mind.  _ **

**_ 23:35: What else have you been doing? _ **

Kakashi was desperate to know what was going on with Sakura because he knew that something was going on deep inside. 

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:36:H.Sakura: You are the one who should be telling me what have been doing. You had me on edge the whole day without news.  _ **

**_ 23:36:H.Sakura: And now you send me those messages telling me that your day was terrible and that you needed me there... _ **

Sakura was mad. He pondered for a moment what to do next. Call her? Keep texting? Tell her about his day first before keep teasing her? He wondered what this Mr Darcy could do in his place, and even if he wasn't so sure about how this guy acted, Kakashi did read the notes Sakura had done in those pages. It was clear that this man could answer with some pride hiding some emotions but letting her see some of them in the underlines. They were so ridiculous and complicated after all. 

**_ 23:40: Alright, Sakura, first, I'm fine. I'll tell you everything once we met at home. All is solved. I needed you because my head had been killing me the whole day. Is this heat, but nothing I couldn't handle. _ **

**_ 23:41: Now I'm in my room. I didn't text you before cause I've been busy, you know? The Hokage thing...  _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:42:H.Sakura: You are insufferable.  _ **

**_ 23:42:H.Sakura: I also met Naruto today. He asked me to intercede with you so that you won't be so hard on him. _ **

Sakura was back to her usual self. Now was time to resume the fun. 

**_ 23:43: What the two of you have done? Do I need to worry? _ **

**_ 23:43: You're going to have to put in a lot of effort if you're going to appeal on his behalf. _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:44:H.Sakura: Are you threatening me, Sensei?  _ **

Kakashi smiled, he definitely would change the cold water for some alcohol soon. 

**_ 23:45: I'm not threatening you. I think the word you are looking for is blackmailing, Sakura, blackmailing.  _ **

Sakura could be grunting at her home alone. 

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:46: H.Sakura: I'm not looking for any word, Kakashi. I'm not appealing to anyone behalf.  _ **

**_ 23:46:H.Sakura: And, no. You don't have to worry. We just trained a bit.  _ **

Kakashi was dumbfounded. 

**_ 23:47: What do you mean by training?  _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:47:H.Sakura: Training, Sensei. Are you too grey-headed to remember what it was? We spared a bit, like in the old times.  _ **

Kakashi was stunned. Sakura training again was quite a sight. She even sparred with Naruto, and somehow that bothered him, a lot. Of course, Sakura and Naruto were like brother and sister, but somehow he felt terrible, jealous. Nothing was going on between them, but the idea of Sakura training again after so long... after she dedicated her life to medicine was something entirely different. He would give his Hokage position to see her one more time in her splendour, sparring with, well, him: with her tight uniform, a little sweaty, her hair tousled, the flame in her eyes when she faced someone she knew could be stronger than her, the challenge to win and the final exhaustion. That was an image that Kakashi would have engraved on his retina. Suddenly he had to remind himself that he was only thinking about the training field, and nothing more, just a training field, not a bed like the one he was resting now on, not a bed like the one he had at home, not a bed at all, or any other place for that matter. 

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:55:H.Sakura: Hey! Are you there?  _ **

**_ 23:56:H.Sakura: You're getting old! Did you asleep?  _ **

Kakashi came back to reality. He moved uncomfortably in the bed. 

**_ 23:56: Sorry, I'm here, just went to the bathroom. _ **

What? Why did he tell her that? He didn't go to the bathroom, he was just too immersed in his thoughts. 

**_ 23:56: I'm not grey-headed. The colour is natural. _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 23:58:H.Sakura: I know... _ **

**_ 23:58:H.Sakura: It was good, you know? Do you miss it sometimes?  _ **

What to answer her? He could scream, yes. That he was craving for something more than politics to happening, that he was hungry for some action, to have some free time to freely train too, without sneaking around to do so alone, to go on a mission with her in which their lives could be really in danger like some time ago running and panting out of breath like if there is no tomorrow. 

But he was a man of reason now, and Sakura too. 

**_ 00:00: If I miss what? What are you talking about?  _ **

He would extend the conversation as long as possible because actually and truth be told, the thing that Kakashi was missing was Sakura herself and their silly platonic games. 

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 00:01:H.Sakura: Arghhh... Kakashi, Concentrate.  _ **

**_ 00:01:H.Sakura: The training, the action, the field... _ **

After all, Kakashi knew she did it was the stronger kunoichi he ever met, except for Tsunade of course. 

**_ 00:02: Yes, I do. Actually a lot.  _ **

**_ 00:02: You can't imagine how much. But things are different now.  _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 00:03:H.Sakura: Yeah, I thought you would.  _ **

**_ 00:03:H.Sakura: Anyway, it's getting late. When are you coming back?  _ **

Kakashi felt the end coming. 

**_ 00:05: I still have one more day here, so... I guess the day after tomorrow.  _ **

**_ 00:05: Why the hurry? Do you have something else to do?  _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 00:06:H. Sakura: I need to take these sweaty clothes out of me, or I'll catch a cold.  _ **

Kakashi didn't spect that answer, and his mind started to travel through dark places again. 

**_ 00:07: What are you wearing?  _ **

Maybe just maybe he was going too far. 

**_ 00:07:H.Sakura: You are a perv, Kakashi Sensei.  _ **

And she was being so sinful, he thought.

**_ 00:07:H.Sakura: _ ** **_ The same as usual. The shorts, the jacket, the bindings that are killing me.  _ **

Kakashi smiled at the memory, it was rather odd that he smiled with kindness and fondness and not with... something else.

**_ 00:08: Wait... Do you bind yourself?  _ **

**_ 00:09:H.Sakura: Well, of course _ **

**_ 00:09:H.Sakura: What? Did you think I was THAT flat? _ **

Kakashi thought for a moment. He didn't pay much attention to Sakura's chest, not really. Even if they shared missions, healing sessions and some bathing in the river hiding a bit from each other. Indeed, Sakura had seen his naked chest too many times because of his carelessness. But he never thought of her like that. He knew that she was perfect as she was, but he never thought that a woman could restrain herself. Not after Tsunade or Anko herself went around so proud of their attributes. Now he would have to wonder about other perspectives of how Sakura's anatomy really was. 

**_ 00:10: I never thought anything, Sakura. It is not a bit restrictive to use bandages that way? I don't think it's very comfortable. _ **

**_ Bzzzzzt Bzzzzt Bzzzzt _ **

**_ 00:11:H.Sakura: Well, Sensei, that's what you get for being a woman.  _ **

Kakashi didn't like that tone. 

**_ 00:11:H.Sakura: Kakashi, I really need to take all of this off. And I'm pretty sure you need to rest. Let's talk tomorrow, alright?  _ **

He didn't have much option than to agree and turn off his cell. If it wasn't going to be Sakura texting or writing, he didn't care for anyone else to do it. 

Kakashi finally felt sleep in turbulent dreams. Sakura was in all of them. 

_ The training fields, a battle, some blood, but a dance. A ball dance, maybe some masks. Where they in the Anbu? Sakura trying to breathe, he was dressed in formal looking for her. They met: silk and white chiffon floated around her, feathers escaped from an intricate hairstyle and pearls glittered in the embroidered neckline. 'I can't breathe' muttered Sakura. Kakashi stroked her cream-coloured arms, trying to ease the laces of the corset. Slowly loosening, Sakura's breathing returned to normal. So restrictive, he thought. He would have to change that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for the late update, but you know, work and life are bitches.   
> What do you think? Do you enjoy their interactions?   
> Kakashi is starting to think further in Sakura and maybe it's not just a silly game anymore.   
> As always, I'll be waiting for your comments and likes and what ever you want to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many things I would like to say, that I think I´m gonna enumerate them.  
> 1- let´s suppose that Jane Austen exists in Konoha, it´s fiction Ok? the same with cellphones and computers.  
> 2- While I was writing Kakashi this time, I think he has a look on women that I don´t know if I completely agree or not, but I guess Kakashi is not me, and that's a good thing because I´m not projecting anything of me so kudos on my writing. I think his point of view has to do with the society he lives in and at the same time that he is not very experimented with women on the contrary to what we can think. So I think right now he will finish deconstructing himself.  
> 3-I don´t think that Pride and Prejudice is the most feminist book ever but is a favourite of all times and we all kind of respect it, and know it, for the book itself or the movies, so I think is easier to write about and use it as a foundation for my own love story.  
> 4-As I always told you, English is not my mother language so excuse any mistake you can find, or write to me in order to correct them and improve my writing.  
> 5- Finally the pleading: please please please comment review, share, talk fav and all of that. let´s support the ideas and it´s writers.


End file.
